Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 is a 1986 American horror comedy film directed by Tobe Hooper and serves as a sequel to The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, also directed and co-written by Hooper. Starring Dennis Hopper, Caroline Williams, Bill Johnson and Bill Moseley, the plot follows a radio host victimized and captured by Leatherface and his cannibalistic family while a former Texas Marshall hunts them down. Plot In 1986, thirteen years after the events of the first film, two high school seniors, Buzz and Rick , race along a desolate stretch of Texas highway, en route to the Texas-OU football game at the Dallas Cotton Bowl. Heavily intoxicated, they use their car phone to call and harass on-air radio DJ Vanita "Stretch" Brock. Unable to convince them to hang up, Stretch is forced to keep the line open. While passing a pickup truck, Buzz and Rick are attacked by Leatherface, who emerges from the back of the truck. Leatherface rips up the roof using his chainsaw. After a short struggle, Rick tries shooting Leatherface with his revolver but Leatherface fatally slices off part of the driving Buzz's head, and the car ends up crashing and killing Rick. The following morning, Lieutenant Boude "Lefty" Enright, former Texas Ranger, and uncle of Sally and Franklin, who were victims of Leatherface and his family years earlier, arrives at the scene of the crime to help solve Buzz and Rick's murders. Lefty has spent the last thirteen years looking into his nephew's disappearance, investigating reports of mysterious chainsaw killings across Texas. He is contacted by Stretch, who brings him a copy of the audio tape that recorded the attack. Lefty asks Stretch to play the tape on her nightly radio show so the public, which had previously mocked his case, will have to listen to him. Leatherface's family arrive at the radio station, prompted by the nightly radio broadcast of the tape. While preparing to leave for the night, Stretch is confronted by Chop Top before being attacked by Leatherface. Her coworker L.G. is brutally beaten by Chop Top. Leatherface corners Stretch and is about to kill her, but she charms him into sparing her. Leatherface returns to Chop Top and leads him to believe that he has killed Stretch. They then take L.G. to their home, followed by Stretch, who is trapped inside the Sawyer home, an abandoned carnival ground decorated with human bones, multi-colored lights, and carnival remnants. Lefty, who has been following their car all along, arrives equipped with chainsaws and trashes the home before he finds Franklin's remains. Meanwhile, Stretch is found by Leatherface, who puts L.G.'s skinned face and hat on her before tying her arms and leaving. Later, L.G. wakes up and frees her before dying. Drayton Sawyer finds Stretch roaming the grounds of their cave and the family capture her. Chop Top scolds Leatherface when he finds out that Stretch is still alive. Lefty eventually finds her being tortured at the dinner table by Chop Top, Drayton, Leatherface, and Grandpa Sawyer and saves her. A battle between Lefty and the Sawyer family ensues. In the end, Lefty and most of the Sawyer family are killed when a grenade recovered from the hitchhiker's preserved corpse goes off prematurely. Only Chop Top and Stretch survive the explosion. They escape outside and battle at a rock tower. Despite her injuries, Stretch grabs a chainsaw held by the mummified remains of the family's grandmother in a ritual shrine in the rock tower, gets the upper hand on Chop Top, and attacks him with the chainsaw, causing him to fall off the tower to a presumed death. The final shot shows Stretch shouting and swinging the chainsaw similar to Leatherface in the first film. Cast * Dennis Hopper as Lt. Boude "Lefty" Enright * Caroline Williams as Vanita "Stretch" Brock * Jim Siedow as The Cook * Bill Moseley as Chop Top * Bill Johnson as Leatherface * Ken Evert as Grandpa Sawyer * Harlan Jordan as Patrolman * Kirk Sisco as Detective * James N. Harrell as Cut-Rite Manager * Lou Perry as L.G. McPeters * Barry Kinyon as Mercedes Driver * Chris Douridas as Gunner * Judy Kelly as Gourmet Yuppette * John Martin Ivey as Yuppie * Kinky Friedman as Sports Anchorman * Wirt Cain as Anchorman * Dan Jenkins as T.V. Commentator * Joe Bob Briggs as Gonzo Moviegoer